


Hors D'oeuvres

by stolenfaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Like a Lighthouse, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kitchen Sex, Name-Calling, Teacher/Student Roleplay, not that kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenfaye/pseuds/stolenfaye
Summary: The day after they get back together, Lupin is still at Tonks' place! Something is in the oven and the two cook up your favorites: angst, memories, and kinky sex.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 8





	Hors D'oeuvres

After all Dora talked about faith and trust, she couldn't believe her eyes when she came home and found Remus at her kitchen table and a smell like chicken and garlic in the air. He had a mug in front of him, and he looked up with unguarded happiness when she entered, setting down _"Cursed Love 3: Final Homecoming."_

_Oh God._

Embarrassment warred with shock and relief until his arms were around her. Then, only the relief remained. And love, like a great rush from a well deep inside. 

She had only been away for about six hours. Alastor, more worked up than she had ever seen him, had assigned her and a few others to repair many of the wards around Hogwarts that had faded. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the hard stuff would begin. For right now, a man held her as though he hadn't seen her in years, and she held him back. He smelled like tea, musk, and a little like her own shampoo. 

She remembered this morning, when she had lathered up his hair with her own products, had slicked away his fringe to find his amused smile just before he'd kissed her. Heat bloomed in her core as she remembered what had followed. 

As if reading her mind, Remus shifted to place kisses along her exposed neck. "How was work?" he murmured, as if he thought she could concentrate enough to answer. 

Though her voice came out somewhat strangled, she managed, "Just repaired Hogwarts' wards." He was undoing her cloak and now the laces of the bodice-style top she was wearing. "I assume he'll reach out to you soon." 

"He already has," Remus growled. HIs kisses had turned to nips, and then bruising, sucking lathes with his tongue. Dora tensed all over: a wire that arched toward him, charged with electricity. Her hands gripped him so tightly, she expected him to wrench free any moment. What had he said?

When his words clicked into place, fear shot through her, more intense even than the pleasure she had just felt. Her hands cupped his face, pulled him away from her. "He's not sending you away, is he?" _Not now. Not yet._

"No." Remus' eyes lost the spark she had just seen, returned to a familiar lack of enthusiasm. Dora waited for him to say, "Not yet," or "This weekend," or Hell, "Tomorrow." But he said, "I requested to stay stationed here." 

"In Hogsmeade?" 

"Hogsmeade, London, any station where I can come quickly without fear of breaking cover." He let go of her and did up a few laces, to cover her breasts. She'd forgotten they were out. Mood: ruined. 

"Stay with me, then. Please." The words poured out of her in a rush. 

He eyed her with a well-practiced expression that made her feel like he was weighing her worth. She hated it. "Are you sure-" 

"Please," she insisted. 

"I don't want to be a bur-"

"Remus, you said you wanted to be with me!" Oh shit. Were those tears? She was embarrassing herself again. He would think she was a child...

"Alright. Thank you, Tonks." She met his eyes hesitantly. He was smiling, wringing his hands, returning to the happy man she had come home to. 

"Call me Nymphadora." She felt like a petulant child, like she could stomp her foot in response to these walls that had been erected between them. He hadn't called her Tonks in months. Not since before he had left. 

Dora remembered a warm night, walking back to Grimmauld Place from the pub, Lupin at her side like a sentinel. "Did you ever get bullied in school?" she had asked. 

"Well, somewhat," Lupin had said, hands in pockets. "Not after James and Sirius, though." 

She had smiled wryly at the thought of those two fighting off bullies. "Mine was Charlie Weasley. He came to my aid." 

"Who could attempt to bully you?" Lupin had asked, disbelievingly. 

"Boys," she blushed. "Because of the name." 

"Tonks?" 

"No, Nymphadora. _'You know what they say about nymphs.' 'I bet she's insatiable.'_ She tried to say it casually, but every time she remembered the words, her skin crawled. She had been 13, 14, just trying to learn how to pass Potions, and they made her feel like something...inhuman. 

When Tonks had been braved enough to peek at Lupin, she nearly jumped. The Wolf was there in his bared teeth, in shining, golden eyes. His voice shaking, he had snarled, "I've never heard something so deplorable." 

But she had taken his hand. "I don't actually hate my name." 

The hurt of being called "Tonks" now came unexpectedly, though. And now, when she was brave enough to meet his eyes, his were wet too. "Remus? What's wrong?" 

Rather than answering, he leaned forward and kissed the tears from her cheeks. They were feather-light touches. He didn't speak. There were walls still up between them, even as they held each other. 

"Just stay with me," Dora whispered. "Let me love you." 

"Yes, Dora." 

With an unladylike sniff, she muttered, "Good boy," and he laughed. 

"Look at me," he said, and she did. "I asked to be stationed wherever you would be. Where I could find you. I was ready to live anywhere if it meant that you could feel free, and I could be close." 

"Remus, you tit." But she giggled and kissed him. "But how did you get Moody to agree?" 

At this question, he flushed a deep red. "It's a secret for the time being." 

"No more secrets." She stuck her tongue out at him. 

But Remus took on another familiar look: the Stern Professor. She loved this one. "You will allow me this one secret. The rest are yours." 

Dora couldn't keep a grin off her face. He didn't know what that arched eyebrow did to her. 

"Fine... I'll do as you say, _sir."_ Dora bent down, none too ladylike, to remove her boots. She flung them on top of the others neatly lined up by the door. Her top had come undone again, and her face was a little flushed. 

"Miss Tonks." 

She snuck a peek at him, and found his arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "You are not wearing the appropriate uniform for class." Dora watched as his eyes descended to her chest and lifted her chin. 

"What are you going to do about it, Professor?" She took a few steps closer and gasped when he seized her chin in his fingers. Had it always been this warm in the kitchen??

"I'll teach you to mind my rules." His voice had dropped to a low, husky whisper in her ear, and a shiver ran up her spine. Remus took a deep breath through his nose and said, lips brushing her ear, "Someone is excited." 

The teasing didn't last long after that. Behind the roleplay and excitation, there were a man and woman who had been apart for too long, and they craved each other as those who are imprisoned crave fresh air. Like the night before, Remus allowed an almost bestial affect to come over him, a roughness that took Dora's breath away. When she rode him, when he clutched her to him, and her name broke from his lips in gasps, she felt like she saw him more completely than she ever had. Her heart ached with love for this man. Her hips and shoulders ached from his ferocity. When he brought her to climax, they clutched each other painfully tightly. They collapsed on top of each other, panting, basking, until the kitchen floor began to feel too hard and the oven timer went off. 

"So," Tonks huffed, pulling herself to her feet despite some definitely wobbly knees, "what's for dinner?"


End file.
